Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper is formed from a variety of material elements (e.g., textiles, foam, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. An ankle opening through the material elements provides access to the void, thereby facilitating entry and removal of the foot from the void. In addition, a lace may be utilized to modify the dimensions of the void and secure the foot within the void.
The sole structure is located adjacent to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear, the sole structure generally incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole. The insole, which may be located within the void and adjacent to a lower surface of the void, is a thin compressible member that enhances footwear comfort. The midsole, which may be secured to a lower surface of the upper and extends downward from the upper, forms a middle layer of the sole structure. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (i.e., providing cushioning for the foot), the midsole may limit foot motions or impart stability, for example. The outsole, which may be secured to a lower surface of the midsole, forms the ground-contacting portion of the footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable and wear-resistant material that includes texturing to improve traction.
Generally, the midsole is the primary source of cushioning for the article of footwear, and it is primarily formed from a foamed polymer material, such as polyurethane or ethylvinylacetate, that extends throughout a length and width of the footwear. In some articles of footwear, the midsole may include a variety of additional footwear elements that enhance the comfort or performance of the footwear, including plates, moderators, fluid-filled chambers, lasting elements, or motion control members. In some configurations, any of these additional footwear elements may be located between the midsole and the upper, located between the midsole and the outsole, embedded within the midsole, or encapsulated by the foamed polymer material of the midsole, for example. Although many midsoles are primarily formed from a foamed polymer material, fluid-filled chambers or other non-foam structures may form a majority of some midsole configurations.
Midsoles tend to optimize support and cushioning comfort for a wearer when walking or running. The forces acting on the midsole during these activities tend to be directed vertically and in a forward and aft direction relative to the article of footwear. Midsoles are designed to return predictable and consistent cushioning comfort and support when encountering these forces.
Side-to-side or “banking” movement, particularly among athletes like football, basketball and tennis players, is also common. Usually, it is desirable for an athlete to quickly change his or her side-to-side direction when banking. Accordingly, many athletes prefer more stable and supportive footwear with less cushioning during these banking maneuvers. However, footwear, and in particular midsoles, tend to offer the same or a similar level of cushioning and support throughout the entire range of use of the footwear whether when walking, running or banking.